priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Freeze Frame
Freeze Frame is a game played for a prize that's less than $10,000. The game board features a ring of eight tiles, each with a two-digit number. A frame encloses two of the tiles at the top of the ring, which form a four-digit price. Gameplay *For the game, the ring incrementally rotates one tile clockwise, each time stopping so that a different price appears in the frame. In keeping with the title of the game, this is usually accompanied with a "camera click" sound effect. To win the prize, the contestant must pull a lever to stop the ring from moving while the correct price of the prize is shown in the frame. *There are 8 possible price combinations in the game, but as with many other pricing games, usually only 2 or 3 of them are a realistic price for the prize being offered, which narrows the selection down. Trivia *While the reveal is by magic, the reveal has malfunctioned three times on April 6, 1995 (#9534D), April 11, 1995 (#9542D), and November 25, 1997 (#0542K); former producer Roger Dobkowitz came by on both instances to fix the problem, and the reveal was handled manually. The one from April 11, 1995 (#9542D) was won. *Freeze Frame is the last pricing game to offer a 4-digit car. A Ford Aspire worth $9,630 was offered on January 24, 1996 (#9823D), but was lost. *Freeze Frame has never offered a 5-digit car. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 33. *On March 25, 2016 (#7465K), the first College Rivals episode, a $6,284 Sea Doo was offered, and it was won to Peter Freyer (Texas), while Kesley Hightower (Oklahoma) was denied. * Usually the game was concealed by the Giant Price Tag, but there were occasions where it was not in the Barker era, even a few occasions where the game was revealed before the prize. On February 21, 2018 (#8223K, aired out of order on February 19), the prize for the game was revealed behind Door #2 while Drew and contestant Sirmark Gentry were standing in front of Contestant's Row, and the camera pulled away from Door #2 to reveal the game at around the place where it would be played if behind the Giant Price Tag. Gallery Freeze.png Freeze Frame 1.jpg Freeze Frame 2.jpg|This is marked a win for sure. The winning player froze the price of $3590. Premiere Playing (February 22, 1995, #9473D) freezeframepremiere1.jpg freezeframepremiere2.jpg freezeframepremiere3.jpg freezeframepremiere4.jpg freezeframepremiere5.jpg First Freeze Frame Winner (February 27, 1995, #9481D) freezeframefirstwin1.jpg freezeframefirstwin2.jpg freezeframefirstwin3.jpg freezeframefirstwin4.jpg freezeframefirstwin5.jpg freezeframefirstwin6.jpg A Price Reveal Blooper in Freeze Frame (April 11, 1995, #9542D) freezeframeblooper1995-1.jpg freezeframeblooper1995-2.jpg freezeframeblooper1995-3.jpg freezeframeblooper1995-4.jpg|The prize reveal flap will not open. freezeframeblooper1995-5.jpg|Bob asks Roger to help him get it open. freezeframeblooper1995-6.jpg|Roger loosens it for Bob. freezeframeblooper1995-7.jpg|Bob gets ready to open the reveal flap. freezeframeblooper1995-8.jpg freezeframeblooper1995-9.jpg Freeze Frame for a Car (January 24, 1996, #9823D) freezeframecar1.jpg freezeframecar2.jpg freezeframecar3.jpg freezeframecar4.jpg freezeframecar5.jpg freezeframecar6.jpg A Primetime Playing of Freeze Frame (May 17, 2003, #012SP) freezeframemds1.jpg freezeframemds2.jpg freezeframemds3.jpg freezeframemds4.jpg freezeframemds5.jpg freezeframemds6.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 13, 2007, #4033K) freezeframe (6-13-2007) 1.jpg freezeframe (6-13-2007) 2.jpg freezeframe (6-13-2007) 3.jpg freezeframe (6-13-2007) 4.jpg freezeframe (6-13-2007) 5.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (December 24, 2007, #4171K) freezeframexmaseve2007-1.jpg freezeframexmaseve2007-2.jpg freezeframexmaseve2007-3.jpg freezeframexmaseve2007-4.jpg freezeframexmaseve2007-5.jpg freezeframexmaseve2007-6.jpg First Freeze Frame Winner with Drew Carey (February 4, 2008, #4191K) freezeframefirstcareywin1.jpg freezeframefirstcareywin2.jpg freezeframefirstcareywin3.jpg freezeframefirstcareywin4.jpg freezeframefirstcareywin5.jpg freezeframefirstcareywin6.jpg Freeze Frame for a Piaggio MP3 3-Wheel Scooter (March 17, 2009, #4672K) freezeframepiaggiomp3-1.jpg freezeframepiaggiomp3-2.jpg freezeframepiaggiomp3-3.jpg freezeframepiaggiomp3-4.jpg freezeframepiaggiomp3-5.jpg Freeze Frame for a Moto Guzzi V7 Cafe Classic Motorcycle (December 30, 2010, #5375K) freezeframemotoguzzi1.jpg freezeframemotoguzzi2.jpg freezeframemotoguzzi3.jpg freezeframemotoguzzi4.jpg freezeframemotoguzzi5.jpg freezeframemotoguzzi6.jpg freezeframemotoguzzi7.jpg Katey Plays Freeze Frame with Chris Daughtry (October 13, 2011, #5664K, aired out of order on January 5, 2012) freezeframechrisdaughtry1.jpg freezeframechrisdaughtry2.jpg freezeframechrisdaughtry3.jpg freezeframechrisdaughtry4.jpg freezeframechrisdaughtry5.jpg freezeframechrisdaughtry6.jpg Freeze Frame for a BMW G650 GS Motorcycle (May 17, 2012, #5974K) freezeframebmwg650gsmotorcycle1.jpg freezeframebmwg650gsmotorcycle2.jpg freezeframebmwg650gsmotorcycle3.jpg freezeframebmwg650gsmotorcycle4.jpg freezeframebmwg650gsmotorcycle5.jpg freezeframebmwg650gsmotorcycle6.jpg Ethan Plays Freeze Frame Barefoot (November 25, 2013, #6511K) freezeframeethan1.jpg freezeframeethan2.jpg freezeframeethan3.jpg freezeframeethan4.jpg freezeframeethan5.jpg freezeframeethan6.jpg Craig Ferguson Hosts Freeze Frame (April 1, 2014, #6682K) freezeframecraigferguson1.jpg freezeframecraigferguson2.jpg freezeframecraigferguson3.jpg freezeframecraigferguson4.jpg freezeframecraigferguson5.jpg freezeframecraigferguson6.jpg freezeframecraigferguson7.jpg Elisa Plays Freeze Frame with Chris O'Donnell (February 24, 2017, #7825K) reezeframechrisodonnell1.jpg freezeframechrisodonnell2.jpg freezeframechrisodonnell3.jpg freezeframechrisodonnell4.jpg freezeframechrisodonnell5.jpg freezeframechrisodonnell6.jpg freezeframechrisodonnell7.jpg freezeframechrisodonnell8.jpg From January 31, 2018 (#8193K) freezeframe (1-31-2018) 1.jpg Freezeframe2018.jpg freezeframe (1-31-2018) 2.jpg freezeframe (1-31-2018) 3.jpg freezeframe (1-31-2018) 4.jpg Fausto's Colorado Trip and Cash Equivalent Win (October 11, 2018, #8444K, aired out of order on October 8) freezeframefausto1.jpg freezeframefausto2.jpg freezeframefausto3.jpg freezeframefausto4.jpg freezeframefausto5.jpg|He won the trip to Colorado and the cash equivalent for a total of $15,452. Thanksgiving Freeze Frame (November 21, 2018, #8503K) thanksgivingfreezeframe1.jpg thanksgivingfreezeframe2.jpg thanksgivingfreezeframe3.jpg thanksgivingfreezeframe4.jpg thanksgivingfreezeframe5.jpg A Freeze Frame Mishap (February 4, 2019, #8611K, aired out of order on February 6) freezeframemishap2019(1).jpg freezeframemishap2019(2).jpg freezeframemishap2019(3).jpg|What the heck is going on? freezeframemishap2019(4).jpg freezeframemishap2019(5).jpg freezeframemishap2019(6).jpg|What the heck, there it is again. freezeframemishap2019(7).jpg freezeframemishap2019(8).jpg freezeframemishap2019(9).jpg freezeframemishap2019(10).jpg Leo's Low Price Decision in Freeze Frame (May 6, 2019, #8741K, aired out of order on May 2, originally rescheduled to air on April 29) freezeframeleo1.jpg freezeframeleo2.jpg freezeframeleo3.jpg freezeframeleo4.jpg freezeframeleo5.jpg Music Freeze Frame (January 21, 2020, #8992K) musicfreezeframe1.jpg musicfreezeframe2.jpg musicfreezeframe3.jpg musicfreezeframe4.jpg musicfreezeframe5.jpg musicfreezeframe6.jpg musicfreezeframe7.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"F" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:February Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car